Milagro de Navidad
by CutelittleWitch
Summary: Bella esta enferma y deben operarla ella jura haber conocido al amor de su vida 5 meses atras ,pero todos creen que lo imagino y es un problema de la enfermedad.¿Recibira Bella su milagro de Navidad? Habra sido Edward un invento de su imaginancion?


Era dia 24 de diciembre y Rene y Charlie Swan estaban tristes y desolados su hermosa hija Bella estaba enferma y debia ser operada ese mismo dia .

A Bella le habian diagnosticado hace un año un pequeño tumor en la cabeza ,el doctor les recomendo esperar un año para extraerlo y el día por fin habia llegado ,pero habia un problema ,Bella no queria que la operaran aun ,ella estaba esperando a alguien.

-Hija tienen que operarte ya .-Bella comenzo a negar con la cabeza.

-Mamá el va a venir.- Charlie se dio vuelta para encarar a su hija ,el no queria con todas sus ganas enorjarse con ella ,pero lo mataba sentir que su hija se estaba dejando morir.

-Demonios Bella no has sabido de el en 3 dias y si no te operan hoy...-pero el hombre no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

-Voy a morir ,lo se Papá

-Por favor hija .-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la castaña

-Voy a llamar al doctor para que comienze el procedimiento

-No quiero ,no voy a dejar que me hagan nada.- grito la enferma en su cama.

-Que sucede aqui?.-El doctor Carlise Cullen entro a la habitacion,Bella se tranquilizo al verlo,este hombre era la paz en persona.

-Doctor ,Bella no quiere se operada..

-Bella digame que sucede.

-Por Dios no la escuche ,no es verdad lo que dice.-a Bella las palabras de su padre le dolian mas que maldito tumor.- esta alucinando ,Doctor usted dijo que ella podria llegar a tener esos sintomas.

-Si ,lo dije señor Swan ,pero quiero escuchar a su hija.-Charlie estaba furioso asi que decidio salir de la habitacion.

-Ok,Bella cuenteme que le pasa.

-En el crusero que fui hace dos meses conici a un chico muy especial.- la castaña se sonrojo al decir esto.

-Pero cuentale como lo conociste Bella ,es demasiado fantasioso.

-Mama,es verdad ,bueno la cosa es que cuando iba subiendo al barco se me salio el zapato y el barco estaba por salir asi que corri para no perderlo ,pero de fondo escuche una voz .

_-Señorita se le cayo su zapato .-un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes me sostenia el zapato._

_-Si se es que oba a perder el barco si no corria .- el se rio tiernamente y me ofrecio su mano ,me llevo a una banca y me puso el zapato._

_-Ok ,cenicienta aqui esta su zapato ,espero poder llegar a ser su principe .- mi cara se volvio roja completamente y comenze a reirme tambien ,mas tarde me invito a cenar y en toda la duracion del crucero estuvimos juntos ,es decir ,me invitaba a cenar y en cada parada bajamos juntos ,teniamos similares gustos y sueños ,como la musica y el arte ,cuando llegamos a los angeles para hacer mi practica me pidio ser su novia ,salimos 5 meses y luego yo tenia que volver ,cuando supe que el tumor habia aparesido no le dije nada y lo deje._

_me llamaba todos los dias y noches hasta que un dia constente y me dijo que me vendria a buscar le conte de mi enfermedad y el me pidio que lo esperara ,pero como ve estoy un dia antes aqui y quiero esperarlo el va a llegar yo lo se._

-Y porque no le cree a su hija señora Swan

-Doctor ,lo primero es como se conocieron ,lo segundo es que no he visto fotos ni he hablando con el nunca ,la doctora dijo que imaginar cosas era normal ,es como si el no existiera doctor y comprendo que ella cree que es verdad ,pero nesecitamos operarla yo no quiero perderla.

-Doctor ,Mama por favor esperemoslo.

-Ni se te ocurra señorita ,tu no te vas a morir por esperar a un hombre Bella.-Charlie entro a la habitacion y se arrodillo junto a la cama de Bella .-No me puedes dejar Bella .-a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver a su padre llorando a sus pies .

-Tengo una propuesta ,esperamos no un dia tres horas y si el chico no llega Bella ,te vamos a operar,aceptas?

-Papá ,Mamá por favor solo tres horas y les juro que me podran operar inmediatamente si el no llega.

-Ok solo tres horas cariño .- Carlise salio de la habitacion y dejo a los Swan solos ,le conto la historia a su esposa ,la enfermera y ella pensaba lo mismo que los padres de Bella.

-Esme no puedes creer que el amor puede ser asi , a primera vista?

-Carlise ella esta enferma

-Le di tres horas ,si el no llega la operamos .

-Y el chico se llama ?

-Edward Masen .-Carlise se volteo hacia la recepcionista .- si llega un chico llamado Edward Masen lo hace pasar a la habitacion 223 por favor

En la habitacion Bella descansaba mientras sus padres estaban los dos sentados junto a la cama el tiempo paso y Edward no llego ,Carlise espero 5 minutos mas y entro a la habitacion ,al entrar se encontro con dos ojos chocolates llenos de lagrimas ,que solo asinto al verlo.

La operacion fue larga y dificil todos estaban preocupados y cuando el doctor salio de la habitacion los Swan estaban nerviosos.

-Exitosa ,Bella esta sana y salva

-Y su regalo de Navidad ya llego .-dijo Rene y le señalo a Carlise hacia la entrada ,el Doctor Cullen sonrio y todos entraron a la habitacion.

Bella sentia los parpados pesados pero siguio la voz que la llamaba.

-Bella ,cariño abre los ojos .-la castaña se encontro con dos ojos dorados ,los ojos del doctor Cullen estaban llenos de lagrimas

-Estoy bien?-Pregunto Bella ,preocupada

-Crees en los milagros de Navidad?.-El doctor apunto a su derecha y detras de el estaban esos ojos verdes que la habian enamorado 5 meses atras.

-Edward.- al aludido se acerco y se arodillo delante de la cama

-Amor lo siento ,el vuelo se atraso ,no se que hubiera hecho si al llegar no estabas bien.-la catsña sonrio.- ,ves los milagros de navidad si existen .-Edward se acerco y la beso.

-Entonces doctor nada de lo que conte era mi imaginacion?

-No cariño todo era verdad .

-Hija lo siento mucho .-dijo Rene llorando.

-Yo tambien cielo -le dijo Charlie.

-No importa nada de lo que haya pasado antes ,debemos ahora pensar en el futuro.-todos se acercaron a la cama junto a Bella.

-Feliz Navidad .- se dijeron todos y Bella miro al Doctor Cullen.- Gracias Doctor

-De nada hija.- Carlise salio de la habitacion y vio a Esme que tenia los ojos llorosos .

-Cariño que te pasa.- Carlise se acerco y la abrazo.

-Era Verdad ,y no lo crei soy una insensible .

-Amor tranquila ,- Carlise la abrazo y los dos se voltearon a ver la escena del 223 ,Bella estaba abriendo los regalos que sus padres y Edward le habian traido .

-Mira le propuso matrimonio .- los dos miraron a Edward que estaba arrodillado delante de Bella.

-Sabes Edward es lindo crees que nuestro hijo pueda ser asi.

-Sera hermoso por supuesto si tu eres su madre .....-Carlise observo a su esposa y Esme puso sus manos en su barriga.

-Amor estas .- la abrazo y le dio vueltas en el airie.

-Amor cuidado con el Bebe .- los dos se rieron y entraron a disfrutar de la Paz y el amor que rodeaba la habitacion 223

* * *

Sorry por la falta de ortografia es que lo subi rapido.

Felices Fiesta y bendiciones a todos .

Desde la otra semana comenzare a actualizar.

Besotes Bay


End file.
